


ABC Doomcio challenge (Wind)

by Malregima



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doomcio, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malregima/pseuds/Malregima
Summary: This is my discord group activity challenge for the October that I totally forgot.The basic rule (or lack of rule for more freedom xDD) is...1) We've decided that it'll take place from October 25th to October 31st. If multiple people have scheduling issues or are participating in other challenges that month, a date change can be arranged.2) The format is a touch different. This time, everyone participating will come up with a word and use any prompts from those letters (this will help get ideas flowing and prevent people from getting stuck on one prompt or struggling with motivation)3) Write (or draw) what you please! Length doesn't matter!4) Have fun!W- winterI- InjuriesN- NightmareD- Dancing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	ABC Doomcio challenge (Wind)

Akande was having a nightmare. A nightmare about watching Lucio's body slowly turning into wood and Lucio screaming for help. By the time Akande reached him, Lucio has turned into wooden puppet without strings. With a yell, Akande reached out for puppet Lucio only to wake up on the floor and blanket wrapped around his fist. Wiping cold sweat off his forehead, he folded the crumpled blanket into neat square and goes to where Lucio was resting.

You would think someone who lead the Talon wouldn't have anything to fear. But even he was a mortal. And all mortals have fear, in all shapes and forms. Doomfist was afraid of losing his soul mate... again. And it hurts so much more when he remembers what his soldiers did to Lucio. Lucio was not an easy opponent to be taken down and he knows better than to go anywhere alone, specially if he's a famous musician. However, Talon knew how to bait Lucio out and kidnap him in broad daylight. They hosted a party for Pride day and Lucio, who believes love comes in many colors and shape, attended the party happily. The house was one of the Talon's hideout so it had many escape routes and vents. They used the vents to kidnapped him while everyone was getting drunk off of drugged water and alcohol. That was the start of Lucio's hell.  
Nearly brain washed, broken physically and mentality, the tortures and electronic shock "therapy" session had Lucio converted to soul less puppet for assassination. But thankfully, Akande took Lucio out of the lab tub before the final step was taken. Akande send anonymous message to overwatch, risking being traced but he had to let them know that Lucio is not in good condition and needed help. Mercy was shocked, not at the injuries, but the blank eyes that used to have its own galaxy-sparkles anytime someone tells Lucio a dream or talk about music. It took both Mercy and Akande so long in helping Lucio to have semi-balance of any human emotion to emerge.

The winter already came and gone second time and Lucio still stares through the window as if he's searching for something. This winter marks the 7th year anniversary of their relationship after confession of love. Akande played a recorder on the radio, which usually bring some kind of respond from Lucio.

No respond.

"... I am sorry..." Akande's cracked voice echoed in the room, almost too loudly.

No respond.

"... Do you remember the first time we skated together? And how I, the big bad boss of Talon, was scared of ice cracking under me?"

Slight twitch. Still looking at the window.

"And how you keep begging and laughing at how I am holding dear life to the edge of the ring wall, hoping that the legs would work and I can go fly across the ice like how you did.. "

No respond.

"Meu Amor... was the word that you taught me..."

Slowly turn head toward Akande.

"..."

...

"... 'Would you like to dance with me? Meu Amor' ..."

...

"... sigh.... I... hic... I'll see you later..."

Akande gets up and walk towards the door. As he was about to leave he heard rustling of cloth moving and turns around expecting the blanket to be on the floor only to realize that Lucio had gotten up. Akande looks and lock eyes with Lucio, not daring to breath, not daring to believe that the small sparks in the dept of his soul mate was there and is not figment of the nightmare he had.

"Would you... like t-... dans... me? Meu Amor?"


End file.
